Various types of effector are used for modulating a tone of an electronic guitar.
The effector may be divided according to an analog type and a digital type, and the latter type has an advantage in convenient use, but has a disadvantage in a poor sound quality, so that recently, the effector in the analog type has been mainly used again.
The effector in the analog type is called a compactor, and is also called “kukkuki” because a performer adjusts on and off of the effector through a foot switch during performance.
In general, a plurality of compactors is connected for use, and in this case, when all of the plurality of compactors are turned on, it is possible to obtain a modulated tone by a combination of the plurality of compactors, and when some of the compactors are turned on and some of the compactors are turned off, the turned-off compactors bypass and a modulated tune is obtained by a combination of only the turned-on compactors.
A performer generally uses a plurality of tones within the same music while playing a guitar, and one tone among the tones is used by a combination of the plurality of compactors.
For example, for arpeggio or stroke, the effectors, such as chorus, delay, reverbe, are combined and used in order to obtain a clean tone, for backing for providing a lock music feeling, the effectors, such as distortion, over drive, and heavy metal, are combined and used, and when a special effect is required, the effectors, such as flanger and phaser, are combined and used.
In the meantime, it is very difficult for a performer to make the combination by manipulating the plurality of foot switches during performance, so that a multi-type device (loop) of a guitar effector for previously setting a combination of compactors has been developed (FIG. 1).
The multi-type device is related to a guitar effector for modulating an input signal of a guitar 1 and outputting the modulated input signal to an amplifier 2, and is configured so that a plurality of compactors 10 is combined with each other and connected to a device main body 20 by a send 24 manner and a return 25 manner, and the plurality of compactors 10 is turned on or off by one foot switch 23.
However, the multi-type device has the following problems.
First, the large number of cables is required in order to connect a plurality of compactors, and thus it is inconvenient to install and use the multi-type device, and costs are increased.
Second, each of the plurality of compactors and the main body of the multi-type device is a complete product, so that volume of the plurality of compactors and the multi-type device is excessively large, unnecessary weight is large, and it is inconvenient to transport and store the plurality of compactors and the multi-type device.